Cheshires sister
by Akira Senri BreaK
Summary: ON HOLD! Ray thought he was a oridary kid,cast down into Abyss for no reason while searching for his family.but thats not the case.But what is!Ray while in Abyss meets Oz and Alice and sighns a contract to a chain...summary inside.T because I m parinod.


Willow:Hey guys!This story is not really mine,its my cousins Rays.

Ray:Its about me in the Pandora Heart so you know my character may go by a boy but is a girl,transgender .

Willow:We worked on it together-

Ray:You wrote it I just gave you ideas and your using my character.

summary:Ray thinks he`s a ordinary kid,that got sent into the Abyss for no reason while tring to figure out who his family thats not the what is?While in Abyss he meets Oz and Alice and sighneds a contract to a chain!But what happens when he meets Cheshire and why does Cheshire feel the need to protect Ray?And what does The Will of Abyss(who we are from now on calling Will because two Alices are confuseing.)have to do with it all?Rated T because I`m paranoiod:)

Warning:GirlXGirl

Disclaimer:Willow Annette and Ray do not own Pandora Hearts,they do however own the character Ray.

* * *

Boots thump against dirt,jumping over the large roots of 50 foot trees that shadow the grounds.A flash dodges through them.A person running at a fast pace,from or to something,arms thrown out behind them,crouched low for speed.

They skid to a stop as a figure steps out from behind a root,darkness shrouding their face from view,but the person knows who it is.

"Cheshire."They say,a large grin appears on the figures wind blows the hair of the two people,they are the same height and have the same structure.A small beam of light filters down through the canapé,illuminating their face.

"Yasmon,how are you?"Cheshire dark red hair,falls in front of one eye completely blocking it from view,that is if there was a eye visible one is red wine colored and stares at the skin is pale,a slender pointed fabric crosses over his chest and arms in a X before hanging down loosely to the ground,tied with bells.A red shirt fits him nicely and is longer on the sides,black pants cover the edges of black shoes.A choker with a bell hangs around his arms are long and get bigger grwoing into giant clawed paw/hands.A tall swishes in the air,cat ears on his head twitch.

"Good,before you came."The person says"And I told you to call me Ray."Ray has spiky black hair in the same style as Cheshire's,blocking one eye,the showing one is midnight skin the same pale,their face the same.A long ankle length blue coat covers their body,its undone and the edges are ragged.A red loose belly shirt lays over a white shirt that fits tight and slants down at the belly,black markings on each pants disappear into black boots.A choker and a neck lace hang around their arms too,lead to clawed hands.A tall and cat ears,they look the exact same,minus the small details and the fact Ray has a small pair of wings.

Cheshire laughs.

"That hurts sis."He says,the grin eyes narrows and his arm shoots forward,hitting Cheshire in the face and lifting him off the ground pinning him to a tree by the hangs there for a moment before swiping at Ray,who jumps up to avoid a attack,flipping over as Cheshire lands Ray swirls bringing a leg up in a spinning catches the holding Rays leg,Cheshire swings at him,Ray catches at each other,they push back,skidding before coming to a rest.

"Must you continue to do this to me?I didn't`t do anything!"Ray yells at his brother.

"You are being held responsible for killing someone close to The Will of Abyss,Will and in such a is my job to kill you since you are not faithful."Cheshire answers.

"But I didn't`t!Will is my friend!"

"That's The Will of Abyss to you."

"Chess!"

"No Yaz,I must do this."Cheshire charges at Ray,swinging when gets hit,stumbling regaining balence he punches Cheshire,but misses,Cheshire sends a kick at Rays legs and he falls to the towers over him, blocks the attack,kicking Cheshire in the stomach and throwing him,propelling him into a tree,then rolls and jumps to his feet and stands in ready position as Cheshire picks himself up.

Ray takes no time in attacking,charging at Cheshire,punching at him,he jumps to dodge and once again lands behind Ray,swinging his fist at his catches the fist without his legs and popping out his waist,he flips 's Cheshires not done yet,he rolls up onto his hands and pushes off,kicking Ray in the face before landing.

Ray feels the blood trickle from his mouth and whips it away,his arms are scratched,his clothes ripped,breathing is no better breathing is ragged,face and hands scratched up,blood leaking from a wound on his arm from rolling,clothes as bad as Rays.

They stare at each other,neither wants to hurt the other,but Cheshire will do anything for The Will of Abyss and that includes this,he is after all faithful to her.

Cheshire and Ray run at each other again,dodging and attacking in a fast blur of kicks Ray in the stomach and he doubles over,Cheshire punches him then,lifting him off the rolls when he lands before coming to a stop, he stands shakily and kicks. Cheshire flies back and hits a tree,slumping on the can`t rest though both would like it and they charge once more.

Ray swings at Cheshire's head,Cheshire kicks at limbs clash blocking both,they swirl around and send a new attack from a different pulls back and swings just as Ray did, the fists connect to each others faces,they fall,breatheing hard as they try to stand,but fall back down.

Feet touch down with a thump as someone lands on the ground,having jumped from one of the walk silently towards the two siblings that lay unconscious on the hair swishes behind them as they hover over the two.

"Perhaps it is best if they do not remember what has happened here today."They whisper,bending down,they lay their hand flat on the twins foreheads and whisper one word"Erase."A white glow comes from their hand,soaking Cheshire's and Rays head in the white light,absorbing into the light stops the person turns to Ray"And it is better you never see Cheshire again."And like before rests a hand on Rays head."Go."

The light comes back,but now mixed with light pales and pinks,covering Rays body in the becomes brighter and brighter each second,till Ray is all but invisible in the the the light disappears showing the spot where Ray lays.

But Rays not there anymore.

* * *

Willow:So whatcha think?I thin we did pretty well!

Ray:(nods)Send in a review and tell us what you think,not hatefull things but critism is welcome.

Ja ne

Blue Ninja Waffles Willow

Midnight Ninja Devilschocolate Ray


End file.
